Rank Information
Rank list, cost, and permissions To Rank Up, there are signs located across from the McDonalds building in the black building pictured below that allow for autorankup if you are a non-donor. You must purchase all previous ranks before ranking to a higher level. I.e. to become a Merc you need to have bought Member and Citizen first. Beware that if you click a sign it will rank you to that rank no matter what if you have the money for it. So if you are a higher rank and click a lower rank, you just demoted yourself! Don't do this. Your ranks and money will not be refunded and you will have to rerank up. If you are a donor submit a /modreq for rankup. New - Free (Starting Rank) */msg (PlayerName) (Message) - Allows you to message other players. */jobs join/leave (JobName) - Allows you to join/leave a job. */home - Allows you to go to your home. */sethome - Allows you to set your home. */money - Shows you your current balance of money. */money pay (Player) (Amount) - Allows you to make payments to players. */spawn - teleports you to spawn. */modreq (message) - Allows you to request/talk to available Admins. */kit starter - Gives you a starter kit with tools. */dynmap show/hide - Allows you to show/hide yourself on the servers Dynamic Map. *Access to limited ChestBank storage. Member - $5,000 *Allows access to see current bounties out on players using /bounty list. *Allows access to use all public gates. *Allows access to the banks deposit/withdrawal feature for money and exp. *Access to normal ChestBank storage. *Allows access to Licence for car ownership. Citizen - $10,000 *Access to the first armor kit using /kit armor. *Allows access to set a bounty on a players head! Using /bounty new (PlayerName) (Amount). *Access to full ChestBank storage. Mercenary - $25,000 *Access to an upgraded tool kit using /kit merc. *Access to archer kit using /kit archer. *Allows access to accept a bounty! Using /bounty accept (Bounty#) *Allows access to locate coords of a player with the bounty on their head! Using /bounty locate. Shopkeeper - $50,000 *This rank allows you to run your own shop inside the main city without needing an admin to adjust/add signs for you. *Access to /ad to create a custom Shop Advertisement for your Shop! *You get one shop inside the Mall for free upon obtaining this rank. Format for making signs is: The Sign must be placed directly over the chest. First Line - Your Name Second Line - Amount of the item you want per transaction. Third Line - B(amount you will sell item for) : S(Amount you will buy the item for) Fourth Line - Item that will be bought/sold from the chest. Architect/Designer - $150,000 *This rank will provide you with a free protection in the wild to build something amazing, more proections to follow depending on your creations. *Access to the second armor kit using /kit armor2. Mayor - $500,000 *This Rank allows you to own and operate your own city. *Access to the Residence create feature. *Commands will be provided to you upon obtaining this rank. Trump - $1,500,000 Rank features still pending... But you sir, will be awesome. Donator - Real Money For Information on donating money and Donator Perks, Click the Link Below! Donation Link!